Pokemon Transparent
Warning: Please, after reading, do a honest rating! This will help me alot to improve my skills, tysm! Near to christmas, i wanted a pokemon game as a prize, so i came to a game store to buy one. After many searching, i've finally found a pokemon game but sadly it was a pokemon hack. I've really wanting a pokemon game so i bought it without bother. On the switch was written: 'Pokemon Transparent', the switch was white-transparent with a white abra. It looked so pretty! I put on my nintendo 3ds and started to playing. It started as a normal pokemon game, professor Oak asking your name, gender and your rival's name. I put Ally, female and Gary. I choose bulbasaur as my starter cause bulbasaurs are actually cute. I named her Ivy cause bulbasaurs evolve into ivysaurs. Everything was going so normal untill the time that Gary appears and want you to fight him. Instead of Gary, there was a white abra (coincidently the same abra on the switch). The abra was full white-transparent. After appearing, it saids: Hey! Wait! Why dont we battle so you can learn how to battle? Transparent Abra wants to fight! It sends out itself! So a non-gender white-transparent abra appeared on level 3 on the battle. Go, Ivy! What will Ivy do? Ivy used Vine Whip! Transparent Abra fainted! Congulations! Ivy has earned 5 exp! After that, i was able to leave Prof. Oak's lab. Before i did it, i interacted with the abra. It saids: Good game! For your victory, i made a surprise for you! Surprise? Was it a legendary pokemon? Was this hack game areldy ending? I was so excited to see what was the surprise! I left Oak's lab and came to route 1. I caught a pidgey and named him Phoenix, after that i continued walking. Reaching viridian's city, i finally understood what was the surprise, no one was on the city and a mist covered it all. I walked a little more and the abra appeared again. The abra said: Did you liked it? >Yes >No I pressed NO cause i wanted to move without any mist but i actually liked the idea of having no trainers, cause its really boring when a trainer challenge you. The abra answered: Aw cmon, i know you did! So a random battle started Transparent Abra wants to fight! Transparent Abra sents itself! Go, Ivy! Abra was now level 15. What will Ivy do? Ivy used Vine Whip! Transparent Abra fainted! Congulations! Ivy earned 300 exp! Ivy level up to level 7! How was abra taking many damage? I had no idea! The mist was gone and before leaving Viridian city, i interact with abra and it saids: Good game! Youre making it fun! But know, its not over yet! Before getting on Pewter City, i captured a caterpie and a pikachu. After getting on Pewter City, i came to its gym but to my surprise, guess who replaced the NPCs again? Right! Abra did! It was starting to get boring, i just wanted to get the badge and white out of this hack. Another battle started... Leader Transparent Kadabra wants to fight (again)! It sents Brock! Go, Ivy! Wait a second! Brock? Is Brock a new pokemon? Oh well its a pokemon hack, why was i surprise? Brock was coincidently level 3. What will Ivy do? Ivy used Vine Whip! Brock fainted! Congulations! Ivy earned 500 exp! Ivy grew up to level 15! Transparent Kadabra sents out itself! Oh i didnt noticed it evolved before this part. Will Ally change pokemon? >Yes >No I clicked NO cause i wanted my bulbasaur to evolve into a ivysaur. What will Ivy do? Ivy used Vine Whip! It doesnt affect Kadabra anymore! Transparent Kadabra used Confusion! Ivy fainted! I didnt understood how did kadabra wasnt affected anymore by vine whip. It was affected before! Maybe adaptation? Oh well, so i sent out Phoenix Go, Phoenix! Transparent Kadabra used Confuse Ray! Phoenix is confused! No, Phoenix! Dont attack itself! I need just a hit left to make the kadabra faint! Phoenix attacked its trainer! Ally whited out! But Phoenix wasnt fainted yet! After rechecking my team, i noticed Ivy and Phoenix wasnt there anymore. I healed Pikachu and Caterpie and i came back to the gym challenge kadabra again. Strangely, Kadabra didnt sent Brock this time, it showed up that it has only one pokemon and it was itself. What will Caterpie do? Caterpie used Struggle! It doesnt affect Kadabra! Oh, i forgot Kadabra was transparent! Go, Pikachu! Pikachu used Thundershock! Kadabra used Confusion! Pikachu is confused! It hurted its trainer! Ally whited out! So i realized everything was going to be equal, no matter what pokemon i used. So i saved the game and tryed to shut it down, but it failed. I tryed again, but it failed. After many tryes, i decided to continue playing. Now Pikachu and Caterpie were missing too... After closing menu, a battle started. Transparent Alakazam wants to end this! What will Ally do? What? Was i able to use my trainer? I realize it actually had attacks, so i firstly used Attract Transparent Alakazam is in love with Ally Transparent Alakazam used Teleport You won! ... The screen blacked out and when images were turning back, i interacted with Alakazam We wasnt on Pewter Gym anymore but on a gray place with mist. Alakazam said: Game over... I was finally able to turn off my nintendo. After this day, i've never bought a hack anymore. But im still thinking about Alakazam. Why it teleported me out? Why the attacks didnt affected it? Why attract was the only attack that worked on Alakazam? Why was Brock a pokemon? What Alakazam did to people? Questions that never will be answered... They will only be a transparent mist. (images by Nintendo, edited by me) Category:Pokemon Category:Creepypasta Category:Pokepasta Category:Horror Category:Hack Category:Hacked Game Category:Real-Life Haunting, Hacked Game Category:Inexistance Category:Hack Room Category:Mystery Category:Generation One